The Spectacles Reaction
by ennaxxor
Summary: Leonard likes Penny's glasses. A lot. Post-episode fic for 6x12. Everything comes off.


**A/N:** It's been nearly a year since I last published fic, but the latest Big Bang Theory filled me with so many warm fuzzies I had to do SOMETHING, and this was the result. Hope you enjoy! Thanks to Nicole for letting me bounce random ideas off of her.

* * *

It's different, Penny reflects, kissing Leonard while wearing glasses. The plastic of their frames keep bumping into each other as he hovers over her on his bed, very eager to prove just how much he likes her new accessory.

True to his word, it isn't long until she's wearing nothing but the glasses. (Her boots had to be sacrificed to remove her jeans, but she already has some plans involving them for later.) He makes quick work of his clothes as well, his own glasses knocked off and tossed to the side with his shirt and jackets.

It's easier now that his are gone, but Penny still takes note of which tilts of the head allow for the most maneuvering around her glasses, and which push them painfully into her face. No wonder Leonard was always so quick to take his off.

He shifts to nip at her neck, and Penny's hand snakes around the back of his head, her fingers scratching at his scalp and holding him in place.

"Hey Leonard?" she asks after a minute.

"Hmmm?" His tongue dips into the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"_Electron_," she says with a wicked smile, and then she tries not to laugh as his mouth reconnects with hers with a new fervor. But then his thigh is pressed tight between her legs, and her laugh breaks off in a gasp as she presses against him, desperate for _more_.

Her glasses are well fogged up by now, so she closes her eyes, focusing on the feel and weight of Leonard above her. When he suddenly sits up slightly she assumes he's just repositioning himself, but seconds pass and he still lingers above her.

Finally Penny pulls the glasses to her nose and squints at him from over the frames. He's just staring at her, a slightly goofy smile on his face.

"Leonaaaaard," she whines, lifting her hips towards his.

He stares at here a moment longer, then reaches out to carefully remove her glasses, setting them on the bedside table. Penny frowns in confusion.

"I thought you liked them?"

"Oh, I do," Leonard confirms, "Believe me, I do. But… not as much as I love you."

It's sort of a cheesy line, Penny knows, but her stomach still gives a little flutter – this is the first time either of them has brought up the L word since her abrupt confession in the hallway. But she hardly has time to reflect any further before he is cupping her face and kissing her again, and Penny nearly goes dizzy with the intensity of it all.

When Leonard finally pushes into her, he doesn't take his eyes off of hers, and Penny wonders how she could have ever thought she needed to worry about Alex (that bitch). And then she concentrates on matching his pace, and all thoughts of Alex are gone.

Later Penny curls comfortably against his chest with her head tucked under his chin. Her fingers trace patterns along his side as she listens to his breath slowly returning to normal. Those glasses were sure one hell of an investment.

"Leonard?" she asks, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm still gonna need at least a couple more minutes of recovery."

Penny grins and shakes her head against him.

"No, not that… Well, not yet. I just…" She hesitates, and hates that this is still so hard. But she's already said it once, so the cat's out of the bag (or box, so to speak), and remembering his earlier comment about being the insecure one gives her the motivation to go on.

"I love you," she says quickly. She feels his breath hitch, but he doesn't speak yet. "I just – I do," she continues. "And I… I wanted to make sure you know." She wonders if he can feel her face burn against his chest.

His arms tighten around her in response.

"I know," he says simply. He's not cocky, or gloating – just reassuring. Penny relaxes and snuggles closer.

Yes, one hell of an investment indeed.


End file.
